It's love
by inuyashas women
Summary: Ok! Heres my first fanfic! yay! lol. ok this is about Inuyasha and Kagome tell eachother what they fell...Kikyo gets in a battle....Kikyo trys to send Inuyasha in hell...Kagome saes him....Kikyo gets mad and stabs Kagome in the gut and then- Oops! cant te
1. THere love

A/N ok! ff.net took me off, i dont know why...exactly...any who!   
  
here it is again.   
  
chapther one: there love.  
  
One day Kagome and Shippo was sitting in a field of flowers. Shippo was picking flowers and Kagome   
  
was relaxing. "Shippo! " "yes Kagome?" do you like staying with me and Inuyasha?" Shippo sat down to think??...."yaa!! what kind a crazy question is that?" with a big smile on his face. " I dont know just wondering" replied Kagome." here smell these flowers I picked for you Kagome!" giggled Shippo. "mm they smell good shipo thank you shipo^_^" inuyasha comes up behind her "kagome?" 'hm^-^....' inuyasha lookt into her eyes and said. "well you wanna go for a walk?" said inuyasha, "sure "   
  
kagome was thinking that somtin was wrong with inuyasha... as they was walk-in together, Inuyasha stopped and as Kagome was still walk in he grabbed her hand. "Kagome" "um...." Kagome answered and started to blush. "Kagome, I need to tell you somtin" "sure" Kagome said nervously "do you like being with me?...I no its a crazy question but," as he lookt down. "I don't think that's a crazy question, and...yah I like being with you, I mean I cant just go back home and knowing you and the others are here and finding the jule shard's ^_^" "I mean, do you like being with ME." as he grabbed both of her hand's and brong her closer, and lookt deeply in her eyes. "a.........inuyasha?" she blush even more. "Kagome what's wrong? do you?" "Inuyasha, I don't know how to answer you, I mean kikyo-" she couldn't finish..... she was interrupted by his lips..   
  
"forget kikyo, I've learned kikyo changed...she's not like I remember her..." Inuyasha said as he pulled away from Kagome's lips. Kagome turned away and thock a few steps. "Inuyasha, I.... I can't answer that..a.." she stopped as Inuyasha screamed "Kagome!!!!!!!! cant you see" he yelled as he inbraset her, "I love you can't you under stand I always had!! I fell so good when your around, im a better person, i.." he stopped as Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha!! of course, I love being with you!!! haven't YOU noticed...Inuyasha I wanna be with you." as she came closer and stared deeply in his eyes. but I don't want to get in the way of you and kikyo... I just cant" she placed her head on his chest. Inuyasha look't shock't and closed his eyes as he put his hand ver Kagome's head as he leaned agenst a tree...... "Ka...Kagome, if I told you you...told you you can, would you... i mean if... if I tell you you can come between us?" as he hesitated to say... "Inuyasha...what are you saying?" he grabbed her and look't into her eyes again.. " Kagome.... Im saying if I tell you its alright for you can come between us, if I told you I loved you instead?" as he smiled. "I did love kikyo but that was a long time ago... I moved on, I learned how to let go." Kagome look't down and hesitated... "yes Inuyasha," as she lookt at him. "I do want to stay with you, and I do......I love you to Inuyasha!!!" then Kagome inbraset him and hug him tight...Inuyasha saw the tears in Kagome's eyes and realized what he's bin doing to Kagome (before HE found out that felt the same way bout Kagome) all the things she saw, all the things he did with kikyo and how Kagome had to watch and see that, and what he thon to her.. " ka......Kagome" they both look't into each-others eyes, and then Kagome sealed inuyasha's lips with hers.... it was a kiss of love, a kiss of... eternal love. they both inbraste each other for a wile and started to walk back..on the walk back they kept on looking at each-other and holding hands. When they came back it was almost dark, mirokou, Sango and Shippo was wondering waer was they? Miroku came up and said "Kagome may I ask waer was you two......... and why are you too are holding hands ^_^" with a slight, serious, face. but Kagome just walk't away..... she was in love and didn't want to talk too much.... but! Inuyasha..." none of your business!!!! Keep you nose out of other peoples business!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango just watch's the too argue, then watch's Kagome go into her tent... "Kagome seems kinda strange.. she look's as if.... as if she was in love???/" Sango thot to her self. Shippo went to Kagome and ask't her "waer was they?" Kagome put on her usual big happy face on.." no waer special, just for a walk ^_^" " uh?.... That was some walk" Kagome giggled.. " *yawn* well Shippo im gonna take a nap, im pretty tired... you wanna join me?" ok replied Shippo....Shippo place's his head by Kagome and quickly fell asleep. "oh Shippo" Kagome said to her self.. " Inuyasha... all this tome Inuyasha keep this inside? but why all of a sudden tell me? .... Oh Inuyasha your very weird sometimes" Kagome thonk in her head... mean-while out side Sango went to Miroku "Miroku?... did Kagome and Inuyasha look't weird earlier?" yes they did but, i think I no why." "uh..." "*_* its very easy there in love*_*" with a big big big smile on his his face, the kind when he see's a girl (lol) "uh....in love? Kagome and Inuyasha?" yup replied Miroku...." and how do you no this?"...... " it all goes back when I first met Kagome and Inuyasha" so as Miroku explained the story, Inuyasha was at the lake thinking "Kagome.... all this time you was......sad" (well if your thinking big whoop she loves him no biggie... wrong! Kagome hurted inside cuss she loved him and couldn't tell him so keep reading!!) back at camp Sango hears mirokou's teary. " you mean you even ask't Kagome!!! to bare your child!!!!!!!!" "uh..................X_X" "so maybe it is true, it's still none of are business" "yes maybe so. but there somtin else to inuyasha's reason to the look and the way he acted" "well im going to bed" as she got up......." yes I'll come to" Sango slaps Miroku. "uh".. much later Kagome gets out of her tent warren a pair of pink and red pa's a thank-top top. and goose to the lake to think, but then sea's Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" she says quietly.. "Kagome? What you doing up so late?" watt am I doing watt your doing" as she came closer. " Couldn't sleep..... from mirolou" "Miroku?" "he talk's in his sleep" "uh....that's a good reason" Inuyasha was trying to make a joke, "uh....magin MIROKOU'S dreams yikes" she thot to her self as she sat sown... "Kagome you did mean what you said to day right?" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome..............." a.......yah^_^' " she place's her head on inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eye's   
  
Inuyasha put his right arm around her.... Kagome fell asleep there on inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha just sat up all night with Kagome on his shoulder... dawn came the sun was bright as ever. the sunshine woke up Kagome. "*yawn* oops must a dozed off there" she stretch's then lay back down on Inuyasha.. Inuyasha didn't mind he was kinda happy. "Inuyasha" "ya?" " you stood up with me sleeping on you?" " ya so?" "just....never mind *yawn* a I think im gonna go back in the tent" as she got up Inuyasha grabbed her hand "uh..? "Kagome.......wait....stay here" "a...ok?" she sat back down and put her head back on inuyasha's shoulder... he thock her head off of his shoulder and grabbed her and sealed her lips with his.. Kagome look's at him and saw tears in his eyes "Inuyasha? wats wrong?" he in braste Kagome real tight "Kagome....there's so many dees out to get me, even narakou, I mean your in so much danger and..... I don't want you to get hert. and I want you to go back home, then I'll miss to much. I................just wanna be with you.... and there's so much other thing's going on in my head" "Inuyasha" I'll never leave you........and I wont get hurt." they stayed like that for a hour or so....................holding each other.... that's the true love^_^...... " Inuyasha let's go back to camp^_^" "alright" they walk't back ans sat down around wear the fire is...they sat down Kagome made breakfast for Inuyasha and the others even though they was sleeping....after they ate   
  
they sat down and just look's at the sky (ya I know they look and stare alot but it's love!!!) and they both fell asleep.. Kagome leaning on Inuyasha and his left arm around her and they both leaning on a log around the fire.. Sango came out of her tent, stretches out and when she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping. "uh.....? x_x' " *yawn* Kagome yawned and stretch's then turned around and lay down her arm on inuyasha's chest. Sango just was shocks... then Miroku woke up yawning, strechin, opened his eyes and saw Sango watching Inuyasha and Kagome. he walk's up to her and slightly closed his eyes and had a grin on his face " I thot we was gonna not gonna mind and there business?" "uh......a.....I was...jus" "ya ya ya.....I know you was watching them" "ah!!!!! just leave me alone" as Sango went to the lake and wasn't her face and junk.... meanwhile Miroku was watching Kagome and Inuyasha, (slight fox) Inuyasha turned on his side to point toward Kagome, she lifted up her head and he gave her a kiss.. Miroku just stared "uh...........Kagome?.................with Inuyasha?...........why!! X_X" mirokou was devastated. songo coth Miroku watching Kagome and Inuyasha... so she slightly closes her eyes and come's up to him "I thot we was not to mind in there business?" "ok ok we both leave them alone" " deal" so they shake't hands........then they herd Inuyasha yawn and they both stared and watch's........."wake up sleepy head" said Kagome.... when Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head, there was songo and Miroku.. from behind Inuyasha rap's his arms around Kagome... then Inuyasha opens his eyes and sea's them watching them ( you no the face they get when there eyes turn big and half red? and they get the ill sweat drop on there heads?.. well that's the look they had on there head) Sango and Miroku act like they wasn't even looking there way... but! Inuyasha new."mirokou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha... Kagome walk't pass't Sango and and Miroku "ka.....Kagome I..." Sango try'd to say "hpm.." replied Kagome and look't away and crowss't her arms...later on that day.......the gang is sitting around the fire eating breakfast except for Inuyasha and Kagome cus hey already had there romantic breackfest*_* "Kagome how came you and inuyasha's not eating?" "im not hungry!" replied Kagome "Inuyasha?" "im not hungry!" "a.....why are all of yous so mad?" "nothing!!!" they all replied.. "jheez I was just asking.......come on kelala lets go play^-^" said Shippo as he walk't away with kelala.. "I still don't under stand why are you too still mad at us?....ecspechialy you Kagome?" said Miroku as he was eating. Inuyasha and Kagome just turnd away "hm!" they said, "Kagome c'mon your mad at me to?" "um......Inuyasha? do have to be mad at Sango? I mean it was mirokous fault?." Kagome whispered. "yah...I guess your right, he said with an smirk on his face, I mean 'Miroku' would enjoy sotin like that" Inuyasha said to Kagome, "oh Sango I forgive ya^_^!" as she said with a smile on her face, "um.........Inuyasha...yo-" ya ya ya ok I forgive ya to, cuss I no it was Miroku he injoys!!! those kinda things!" as he turned and gave that look to Miroku. "cmon Sango lets go for a swim!^_^" so they ran off the the lake for a a swim. there they was just talkin bout 'girly' stuff. "um....Kagome" Sango ask't, "hm" (as she nodded) "do you like.......Inuyasha?" as she swam away "um......yah I guess....ya I do, why you ask" "no reason" (even though she was gonna laugh and ask a bunch of questions but didn't) meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku was just sitting down, Inuyasha: hands and legs cross't, eyes closed. mirokou: the same escaped taking a sip of water. "you no it wasn't my fault" Miroku said silently. "you no........has Inuyasha said softly and turned to Miroku.....you got to get over Kagome and me!!!!!" "ghx_x". just in time Kagome and Sango came back, got dried off, thock a nap. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed as if somtin was wrong. "Inuyasha what is it" we got campany" Inuyasha said in a cool voice, and a smirk on his face. Kagome was on Inuyasha back, Sango on keylala, and Miroku on his feet, running toward Inuyasha and Miroku senset danger. they came to a stop, "Sango!, you and Kagome stay here with keylala in Shippo!" "right!" Kagome and Sango replied. Inuyasha and Miroku was on the run to defeat the danger they senset, "Inuyasha there it is!" Miroku told Inuyasha. "im on it!!!" Inuyasha ran then leept to slice the dee, when he sliced through he realized it was to easy somtin was up. "Miroku" "yes Inuyasha" somtins wrong here" "yes I no, I sense it also" just then thousands of dees came rushin towards Inuyasha, " shit!" Inuyasha yelled and prepared to slash the tetsiga.  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Kagome sense that somtin was wrong "Sango I think we should go see wats up" Sango replied with: "yes I think we should let's go!" they hop't on keylala and flew to see what was wrong. When they got to Inuyasha and Miroku they saw the hordes of dees. "Oh no Inuyasha" Kagome whispered to her self, watching Inuyasha and Miroku fighting, thinking there's to many for theme, thinking they would lose, "no!" Kagome shacked her head "Sango get closer and put me and Shippo on the ground" "right!" Sango hurried to get there. "Ok now I will go and help theme" "be careful" keylala took oders and flew to fight the dees. Suddenly the dees disaperd, then appeared kikyo and narakou. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said courisly wile he put the tetsiga over his shoulder, "kikyo?" Kagome said. "Sango and keylala went to take Kagome waer every one else was (she new Kagome hated kikyo and that Kagome wanted to no what was going on when ever she's around Inuyasha) "ka-kagome is that narakou and kikyo I see?" "you bet it is but why?" Kagome answered Sango, "kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, " what in hell are you doing here, with narakou?" "hm hm hm," kikyo laught "what's wrong Inuyasha jealous?" "ahhh why should I be jealous on a BITCH! like you!!" Inuyasha was furious at the fact that narakou was with her "that bitch, she took his side, she really was a slot!" Inuyasha thot to him self. "kikyo? What she's doing here? She's gonna mess up everything." Kagome thot with a worried look apuon her face. " ha ha ha Inuyasha you no why I came here" kikyo said with a evil look on her face, " Inuyasha I have came here to send you to hell!!!!!" "eh!! you bitch!! You'll never take me, I will never go anywhere with you or sent by you!" Inuyasha screamed at her then had a smirk on his face. Miroku thot Inuyasha would never ask narakou what was his bushiness. "narakoou what business do you have here!!" Miroku yelled. "hm hm hm hm " narakou laughs, "I have came to take what is mine!, the sacred joul shards" "narakou you'll get want you want after im done" kkyo interrupted the talk between Miroku and narakou. "now inuyasha!!! come I will send you to hell!!!" she made the gate and try's to pull him in. "never bitch!" kikyo stopped...... 


	2. True love and hate

disclamer: i do not!! own inuyasha and gang! i only wish i do  
  
chapther two: thrue love and hate..  
  
... "Inuyasha" kikyo said softly, "Inuyasha? you really gotten to hate me so? but why Inuyasha do you do this to me! I have always loved you! and now you betray me like you did 50 years ago!" Kikai said to Inuit while she came closer to Inuyasha, and then inebriates him so, Kikai pulled back and had tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha! Don't fall for it!!" Kagome screamed at inuyash. then narakou let out a vine crawl on the ground quetly trying to rap around mirokous leg, when songo saw the death vine she got her sword and try to slice true I but, the vine was unbreakable, so narakou got both Sango and and Miroku. "No! Sango! Miroku!" Kagome screamed, she got her sacred arrow and try's to hit the vine....(Inuyasha is falling in kikyo's trap at the time) she broke the vine and narakou flew into the forest, narakou and Sango noced out from the possession on the spikes of the vine, Kagome lay's them on keylala and told her to take them far away from kikyo. "Inuyashayasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Inuyasha, come with me" again kikyo laying a trap for Inuyasha and Inuyasha falling right in it! kikyo made a 'dream world' for Inuyasha to fall in to her trap easier.   
  
(kikyo's fake reality)  
  
"Inuyasha?" whispering. Inuyasha opened his eyes o find kikyo, "Inuyasha wake up" "waer am I?"   
  
Inuyasha asked. kikyo smiled and closed her eyes   
  
"Your with me silly" Inuyasha took kikyo off of him so he can look around, there it was the forest waer she pinned him to the tree with her sacred arrow. Inuyasha saw blossom pedals everywhere, he dint no what's going on. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" kikyo asked. "a. nothing I guess I just dazed out for a sec" Inuyasha answered." ok common I wanna show you somtin" kikyo told Inuyasha. Inuyasha followed her to a lake with birds chirping, fish in the lake, butterflies everywhere. "What is this?" Inuyasha asked. "come on lets go for a swim" kikyo told Inuyasha, but Inuyasha hesitated, kikyo took off her kimono and jumped in. "come on in Inuyasha! kikyo said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha hesitated to take off his kimono, then un tied it then took it o-  
  
(end of kikyo's fake reality)  
  
it was interrupted by Kagome, "inuyash!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't" Kagome screamed on the top of her lounges. "ahh you stupid bitch get away!!" kikyo yelled at Kagome. "Tears fell out of Kagome's eyes cuss of what was happening to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please wake up! Snap out of it!" as she grabbed Inuyasha into her arms. "Huh what the, what's going on? ka-kagome. o ya kikyo!" Inuyasha thonk.as he lookt down at Kagome, he held her arms and bring her to closer to his body. "You stupid girl! You awakened him! How dare you come between Inuyasha and me!!" kikyo screamed and swung back her hand and nocks Kagome out of Inuyasha arms onto the floor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to grab her wile narakou came out of no waer shoving his hand into Inuyasha stomach. "You should have not bothered me and Inuyasha!" kikyo grabbed her small dagger and stabbed it into Kagome's gut "Inuyasha...." Kagome drop's to the floor, kikyo had a grin on her face. "Now I will take Inuyasha with me to hell!!" "Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha got his tetsiugua and slah't it at narakou to find out it was a dee puppet, and got up and ran to Kagome. "you heartless bitch!!" Inuyasha fell to his knees and held Kagome in his arms and couldn't help him self to shed tears, "Kagome.." he whispered "Kagome!!" he try's to wake her up but no luck. he inbraste her, and put his ands in her hair and his face in her hair also. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said barely, "Kagome" Inuyasha pulled her away from his chest and look's at her"inuyasha I...I...I-l-..love you" her head tilted to the side and her hand fell off inuyasha's face. 'Kagome....no!" he checked to see if she was still alive fortunate she was just unconsus, Inuyasha put Kagome to the side and ot up. "Surely you can't be crying for that st-" she kikyo said evilly, but was cut off "shut up you low life, bitch!" "oh I see you are crying for her," kikyo said with a evil sile on her face, "you really do have feelings for that girl? Don't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha look's at her showing teeth. "And so what if I do? Yes I do love her and I love her more then I ever loved you! you no why?" Inuyasha came up to her trying to tick her off. but kikyo just back's away with a "hmph!" "cuss she is sweeter then you" Inuyasha came closer then kikyo thock a step back "nicer *step* more loveable! *step* kinder, *step* and the fact that she has a heart and is alive!!" with that he thock took the tetsiugus and held it over his head and ran toward kikyo. "wait!" kikyo held her hand out to stop. "Inuyasha? Aren't you forgetting somtin?" Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face. "What is that?" "hm hm hm" kikyo laugh's " you swore to protect me, remember Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled and showed his fangs "well I guess some promises are just made to be broken!" Inuyasha started to charge at kikyo again; bu she jump's outa the way then called her soul collectors to take her away, like always. "Inuyasha you 'll never kill me!" (even though she's already dead and Inuyasha kinda-killed her before) "Inuyasha how could you betray me for that girl, I don't understand you Inuyasha." Inuyasha put back the tetsiugua and sat next to Kagome, and sighed  
  
Meanwhile Miroku and Sango were still unconscious. keylala tried to wake them up, then Sango moved a little, then got up and rubbed her head. "Miroku..." she went closer to him to make sure he was ok. "Miroku?" Miroku just stood there, suddenly his hand was on her butt!  
  
Slap! Red mark on mirokous face. "uh when are you just gonna deal with the fact that im always gonna do that to you!" he said with a sly look on his face. "just deal with it, I think you should be flattered"  
  
SLAP! she had to shake her hand from the pain. "humph" Sango said as she got up, c'mon, there's trouble remember, lets go already!" but Miroku was still recovering from the hit Sango gave him. "ok ok ok don't be o pushy, bitch!" another slap "when are you gonna learn that im always gonna hit you?!" but he just shrugged down. they flew away on keyala and when they got back to Inuyasha and Kagome they gasped to find Kagome in Inuyasha arms? is Inuyasha crying? they told keylala to hurry and get on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "what's wrong! what happened to Kagome!" but Inuyasha just held Kagome closet, "Inuyasha!! what happened!!" Miroku demanded. "she stabbed her" but they was puzzled, did kikyo did this? would Inuyasha let kikyo go alive? why didn't he stop her?. "Kagome" Sango started crying. Miroku said sadly: "Sango stop crying she'll be fine" acting all brave but he to was trying not to shed tears. "we have to get Kagome to kiade." Inuyasha said has he pick't her up of the ground, "here put her on keylala and I'll take her" said songo, "no! I'll carry her, you and Miroku follow on keylala" they agreed and went to take Kagome to kiade. Before they got to kiade, the villagers gasp's when they saw the young priestess Kagome, (they assume she's a priestess) whispering in eachothers ears of the young girl, one of the villagers came up to Inuyasha and ask't what had happen? "Young Inuyasha, please tell us what had happen to young Kagome?" the villager said with a sadly look upon his face. Inuyasha just kept walking to kiades. When they got there kiade was worried also. "Inuyasha! ly her here, what happened?" as she placed Kagome on the (so-called) bed. "it was your sister, kikyo" Inuyasha explained while he clenches his fist. "ie... I see Inuyasha please wait out side wile I try to help her" Inuyasha walk's slowly outside of the hut, with his feet barely moving.   
  
Inuyasha went to wait in the spot he always waits when Kagome's with kiade, teaching her bout erbs, the jule Inuyasha and his family. Inuyasha sit on the limb of the tree looking into the sky with a kind, yet sad look on his face, the sun bean shining on his face, the birds chirping, the blossom peddles falling..... Only if Kagome was here with him he thot to himself. "kikyo.. how can you be so crol to a nice girl like Kagome? what if Kagome didn't make it? Sure she wasn't dead but she was barely breathing?. that was it I have to avenge her by killing kikyo!" then it just hit him, what if... if Kagome didn't make it? what would he do with out her? "God I'll miss her, her smile, her laugh, the way she gets mad but still forgives you, what would I do if-if your gone? NO!" he shook the that out of his head. SIGH. Shippo came to the tree, the next morning, to wake Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" huh, "what did he want?" "Inuyasha! kiade want's you!" "Is it bout Kagome?! did she awake?!" "im not shure just hurry!" Inuyasha leapt out the tree and started to run toward kiades, then stop's. thock a deep breath then walk's slowly into the hut. "Inuyasha" kiade said softly, "she's, dead isn/t she" Inuyasha said and closed his eyes "why of course not, Inuyasha, she's gonna be fine, but still a little weak." Inuyasha was over whelmed and hugged kiade tight, "thank you kiade!" kiade was suppressed, but just smiled. "Stop acting crazy Inuyasha, Kagome wants to see you now go to her, but don't stay that long, she needs her rest." *nod* "ka-kagome?" Inuyasha said softly not to startle Kagome, and sat besides her. "Inuyasha?" "sh don't talk, rest." "Thank you...Inuyasha"   
  
"for what?" "oh Inuyasha, for bringing me to kiade, and helping me" Kagome slightly laugh's and smiled. "Well I couldn't just leave you there" Inuyasha was joking, to make Kagome laugh. "of course I'd help you Kagome, I love you" with that he stroke his fingers true Kagome's hair, and a smile on his face. He lay down besides her and looks into her eyes as she fell back to sleep, and so did he.  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Miroku waited they sat by the lake, with Shippo and keylala. "Miroku" "yes Sango?" "you think she's ok" Sango said with a sad look on her face. "I can't say, but-" Miroku cut off by Shippo. "kiade called Inuyasha to see Kagome, so I think she's just a little weak. Nothing that bad, except for a scar." with that Sango replied: "I hope so Shippo, but what would Inuyasha do now?" what you mean Sango" Miroku said and look's confused. "I mean kikyo did that right? so what would Inuyasha do to kikyo?" Sango said as she drank some water from the lake. "I see what your saying, but im not sure, cuss he must still have feelings for her so? but what would he do is a good question" Miroku replied. "Common you guys let's just go see if she's ok" Shippo told them. "I guess let's go Shippo" sogo said as she got up to her feet. "you coming Miroku?" Shippo ask't. "I guess, I got to see if Kagome is ok" so they all went to the village. when they got there they saw kiade talking to some villagers, and went to ask how was Kagome. "lady kiade" Miroku yelled to her. "ah, Miroku, aongo, Shippo, how are you all?" were fine kiade but how is Kagome?" Sango came up and ask't her. so the villagers that she was talking to her ask't the same thing " yes Kagome is just fine, shejust needs rest." everyone was relief.  
  
the sun awaken Inuyasha to find his arm around Kagome, and her leaning on him. "Kagome, you look so peaceful, but it was my fault you got hurt, you must go back home, but what will happen when your family see you like this?" Inuyasha thot, "they'll never let her come back...I'll never see her" Inuyasha couldn't lose her, but he didn't want her to get hurt, so after a long hard think he decided to let her go home, forever. Kagome was having the nicest dream she ever had, it was about Inuyasha of course.  
  
Kagome's dream:  
  
Kagome was sitting down watching the lake and the fish swim.   
  
all of a sudden Inuyasha walks up to her,   
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face. "yup Inuyasha"   
  
"can i.. can I .." "Inuyasha?" but Inuyasha couldn't say it so he just did it, he leaned   
  
in to kiss Kagome, when he did it was like a perfect moment: the sunshineing bright,   
  
Inuyasha looking beautiful, again the peddles falling.   
  
(Notice how much times pedals aperd)   
  
as Inuyasha pulled back, they got up, held hands, and walk's together the hole they, just being together,   
  
(hey it's love) th-  
  
End of dream.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in reality:  
  
"KAGOMEEEE!!!!" Kagome was breaking out in sweat, she was having trouble breathing, she was moving around on her own.  
  
  
  
back to Kagome's dream:  
  
kikyo took Inuyasha away from her, inbrasted Inuyasha then gave Kagome an evil look. "What's wrong Kagome?" kikyo said as she took a dagger and held it to inuyasha's back.   
  
"kikyo? What are you doing?"   
  
"what does it look like, stupid GIRL!!!" with that she took the dagger and stabbed Inuyasha   
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome fell to her knees and broke down in tears.   
  
"now that that's done, Kagome is it? do you love Inuyasha that much?" as kikyo came toward Kagome.   
  
"do you love Inuyasha?" "more then you did, you evil witch!!" Kagome shot back. "well I don't think he thot the same about you" she came closer.  
  
"How you no?" "cuss he loved me, it's that simple" Kagome got up and walk's back, cuss kikyo came to close. "And even if he did, I don't think you cared the same for him"   
  
kikyo laugh's and said: :"it's true, I loved Inuyasha. But he forgot about me and moved on, witch brings me to you, think of it this way: if you hadn't act like a gushy, inlove bitch around him and told him you loved him he would've bin alive" she came closer to Kagome. Kagome back's up. She came closer. She back's up. They did that until Kagome was pinned to a tree.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome thot:, he would never die!!!, Inuyasha. It'   
  
Reality:  
  
"kiade!!" Inuyasha called, kiade and Sango, Miroku Shippo, came flying in. "whats wrong." kiade said but got her answer for her self when she saw Kagome on her knees and tears coming out of her eyes. "old lady you better tell me what's happening to Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded. "ahh, its some kind of soursary!!" Miroku explained. "I saw this happen tons of times, hurry we must do something, whatever is doing this to her will kill her" Inuyasha fell to his knees and held Kagome tight. "kiade? can you do something to wake her?" "Have you try's waken her normally?" "of course I try's im that stupid why you think I called you for? to wake her up? can you or can't you?" Inuyasha said as he put her back on the bed. "yes but I must hurry and it would take long" Inuyasha nodded and went outside as kiades young helpers came in. "please be ok" he thot in his head that acket.  
  
narakous castle:  
  
"kikyo? Are you finished?" as narakou ask he entered a room. With only one pillow, a window and a mat. "almost" kikyo answered. "kikyo, why are you so determined to kill her?" kikyo turned to face marakou. "yes I must get her out of the way" she turned back doing what she was doing. (but what she was doing) she was forming a spell that kills in dreams, of course she was trying to kill Kagome, in her dream. "narakou sat down. "and what are you planing to do after you do so? do you think Inuyasha would so more come near you or fall for your trick to bring him to hell? after he finds ou-" he was cut of by kikyo "he wont find out! nd have you noricet, Inuyasha fell for it two tomes already, and if that teenage bith din't interrupted he would ofbin in hell a long time ago!" she explained as she closed her eyes and clench her fists. "If you think so, but whatever happens im getting the jule as promised" he got up and touch her shoulder and walk's away.  
  
Kagome's nightmare:  
  
Kagome was crying her eyes out, thinking it was her fault that inuyasha's dead.   
  
"stupid girl, it looks as if you can give your life for him. is he worth it?" kikyo lookt down at her.   
  
"yes!! I would do any thing for him!!!!" Kagome lookt up and yelled at kikyo.   
  
"Anything?' kikyo asked and look's at Kagome with a glare on her face.   
  
"Would you die!!! for him?!" she said with evil in her voice. Kagome look't confused and look't at kikyo and knew what she was asking. but still asked: "what you mean?" "if you can give me your life for his, I can bring him back. but you will be dead" kikyo waited for her answer and lookt at her. "give my life?" Kagome whispered to her self, "but he'll live"..  
  
end of Kagome's nightmare.  
  
kiade got her erbs and crushed them in a lil erb bowl, wile her "helpers" placed single spirt beads around Kagome, and held sprit incenses, one holding one on each side of Kagome and muttered a prayer. kiade put the crushed erbs on kagomes forehead and eyes, then waved her hands a few times over her and said: "evil spirts go out good spirts come in, evil spirts leave this body witch your in!!" as her "helpers" prayed faster, and the threw a powder over Kagome. kiade began saying a prayer: "leave this body at once, and never returned" (wile in Japanese) then mumbled something else. after a few more trys of that prayer she thot: "this is not workin, as I thot, this is a 'dream spell' summoned from afar." she got the other herbs and began to crush them, and her "helper" got the beads and put a different kind of beads "dream beads" and did the same as before. kiade put the crushed herbs on her eyes and on her forehead, mumbled some words, waved her hands around and waited.  
  
meanwhile Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and kelala. Sitting in the forest of Inuyasha (wear the god tree was) and was quiet, until: "Kagome's going back home as soon as she recovers, and that's that" Inuyasha said quietly to the others. "what? Kagome can't go back home!!" Shippo yelled back as he jumped on inuyashas knee. "Inuyasha, you can't tell her what to do you know. And do youthink shes actually gonna go back?" Miroku explained. *grrr* Inuyasha gave him a mean glar: "she haves to!, look, shes in danger, I mean she almost.....Almost died today!!! you want that to happen again!?. she could still die! so shes going home!!" he got up and ran to check up on Kagome. "I hope shes ok" he said as he ran to Kagome.   
  
"stupid sister give up!!! she's going to die!!" with that she closed her eyes tight with anger and yelled an incantation. (Something in Japanese) she waved an herb over the board that had the objects for the spell. Beads in a circle, a a special herb in the middle, a powder shaped as a star over the beads and the herbs. a big blue light came from the powder star and an image came up, it was Kagome in her dream, and kikyo making her believe everything she said bout Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome's nightmare:  
  
"so. are you going to give your life? yes or no?" kikyo demanded.   
  
"should I?" Kagome thot. "Inuyasha *crying* I love you and I will not let you die becuss of me!"  
  
Kagome said with a crying voice.  
  
end of nightmare  
  
"I sense something very wrong" Inuyasha began to run faster. he sensed something bad had happen. "Kagome!!!" he screamed as he got into the hut. but all was happening was kiade and her 'elpers' trying to awaken Kagome. "Inuyasha!" kiade yelled at him: "whets wrong? im busy trying to help Kagome!" Kagome hjust lay there with sweat on her forehead. "I sensed something was wrong? are you sure she's ok?" "she's the same way that you left her" kiade sat back down and went back to her spell. all of a sudden Kagome got up on her own.  
  
Kagome's nightmare:  
  
"yes I will. I will kil myself to save him" Kagome got up with tears in her eyes and head held down.   
  
"very well" kikyo replied.   
  
"poor dear, your scared aren't you?" kikyo said as she came very close to Kagome.   
  
"whats kikyo doing?" Kagome thot with fear.   
  
"of course you are" with that kikyo held Kagome in her arms and pat her head.   
  
"poor girl im so sorry" with that kikyo held out a dagger and slowly trying to kill Kagome.  
  
end of nightmare:  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "kiade! do something!" kiade try's to do her best, her and her 'helpers' was trying to help. they said more spells, made more herbs, but Kagome was moving on her own they couldn't find out what was more to do. finally kiade figured it out: "Inuyasha I never thot even she would try such a thing" "what your talking bout? who?" "my sister kikyo. only she and other great priestess was able of such a sorcery, but I no a herb and some spells to help" with that she rushed to a shelf and got a box, opened it and there was a vile. inside the vile was blue liquid and she throw it onto Kagome and yelled somekind of incantation. "what?" Inuyasha thot and hoped she be ok.  
  
  
  
Kagome's nightmare:  
  
"why is kiyo being nice? to me!?" kikyo bring the dagger closer to her back and said:   
  
"hahaha die!!!!"  
  
end of nightmare:  
  
(spell in Japanese) kiade was shutting out a incantation and her 'helpers' a spell. Kagome had a hurt look on her face, Inuyasha thot something happened to her something real bad. "hurry up kiade!" Inuyasha yelled at her. kiade ignored him and began to speak fater.  
  
  
  
Kagome's nightmare:  
  
kikyo took the dagger and bring it from Kagome's back and then grabbed   
  
Kagome and rushed the dagger toward kagomes back. *big scream*  
  
end of nightmire:  
  
"what? my dream spell? It's broken? but... by hoom the only person has the right stuff to brake the spell is.. is....kiade!"  
  
just then Kagome fell out of the air and into inuyashas arms, Inuyasha fell to his knees and held Kagome agenst his chest. he had tears falling out of his eyes and held her more tight.   
  
"Inuyasha lay her there so we can see if she has any scars or injuries" Inuyasha nodded and placed her on the bed and held her hand.   
  
"Inuyasha I think you should go wait outside. we need to see if she has any injuries, meaning we need to take off her cloths."   
  
Inuyasha had a dash of red in his cheeks.   
  
"uh..shure".. a few minutes later they called him back in the hut and he walked in.   
  
"is she..is she ok?" Inuyasha said in a sweet voice.   
  
"she...she" kiade hesitated. "she has a slight hole in her back a-" she was cut off by Inuyasha:   
  
"what! what you mean hole! is it bad I mean-"   
  
he was cut off by kiade: "its no big deal just a lil hole made by a dagger nothin serious she'll be ok, now i'll leave you alone, but just a few minutes, ill be back to aid her wounds again." with that her and her 'helpers' walked out of the hut.   
  
"Kagome, i thot you was a goner" Kagome was sleeping but he wanted to wake her cuss he was scared she was gonna get hurt again. "Kagome?" he taped her arm, then pat her head, still sleeping. "ok then" he leaned in CLOSER (as if he wasn't already close) and kissed her on the lips. with that she smiled and said: "Inuyasha" she started to cry as she got up and grabbed Inuyasha.   
  
"what? what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha thot.   
  
"Inuyasha! you was dead!! kikyo killed you! and it was all my fault im so sorry Inuyasha!! but some how you came back, you came back Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome shouted as tears came flowing down her face. Inuyasha was heart broken that shed actually cry bout him? and he died? what did kikyo do to her? "kagome..what are you talking bout? and stop crying. dont cry after me" she looked at him and started to cry even more.   
  
"im sorry Inuyasha it was my fault! kikyo killed you cuss of me. and I- I- I- oh Inuyasha!!!!!!" Kagome wouldn't stop crying, she was just heart broken to see Inuyasha dead!. she dint know what happened and there he is in front of her alive and kicking. she was confused but still felt sorry, for it was her fault that made kiyo kill him (she still dont know it was a dream world) "Inuyasha, I love you" she said in a soft voice.   
  
he held her close t him and said: "I love you to Kagome, and I always will, and I dont no what kikyo done to you but I promise I will kill her for what she's done" with that he locked his lips with hers for a passhionit kiss. "hes gonna kill her? for me?" Kagome thot. Then just injoyd her time 'alone' with Inuyasha. But kiade had herd the too and desided to leave them be. 


	3. Cuddle time!

A/Nok! one word...FLUFF! yes i know some peppole hate fluff..and then theres the pepole who love it!!  
  
So here ya go!  
  
chapther three: cuddle time!  
  
"what!!, she didn't! *grrr* but she had to, ties the only one that knew how." kikyo got up and started screaming.   
  
"you was smart little sister. but I will kill her" with all the noise narakou came in the room.   
  
"whats wrong?" she turned around facing the big window.   
  
"it didn't work"   
  
"what!? what do you mean didn't work?." narakou demanded, as he pulled kikyo by the arms and pointed her to look him in the face. "  
  
kiade found the incantation to remove the spell and saved Kagome." she said sadly wile she looked down.   
  
"ahh!" he said as he grabbed her wrist and bring it up. "now we had a deal and I want my jule! now go and get it!." as he threw her to the floor.   
  
"as soon as I find a way I will!" she got up and walked towards him.   
  
" and don't ever do that again." she walked away, and slightly turned her head.   
  
"and narakou, there not yours there mine." *grr* narakou mumbled, and walked in the other direction.  
  
"come on I want to see Kagome! hurry up!" Shippo demanded Miroku and Sango, with a smile on his face.   
  
"hehe, ok hold your horses Shippo were coming." Sango chuckled.   
  
"oh alright I guess, its just I want to see how she's doing." (oh pretty good I'll say, if she's with Inuyasha ^-^)   
  
"yes I do to, hurry up Sango." Miroku joked.   
  
"haha ha! I can't walked that fast! my ankle still hurts from bloody narakous vine!! ok!!!!!" Sango yelled at both of them.   
  
"...ok.." they both said. they finally could see kiad with the hut about 10-14 feet away from the hut.   
  
"kiade! is Kagome ok!?" asked Shippo as he jumped up onto her shoulder.   
  
"ie, she is ok. but have a few scars." kiade what happened to Kagome, I mean what made her like that." Sango asked. "she was under a 'dream spell' my sister kikyo placed on her."   
  
"but lady kiade, wont you need a certain incantation to remove the spell?" Miroku calmly asked.   
  
"ie, yes you do but I had a old jar that contained the incantation, for my sister kikyo had had a long time ago. and I knew the rest of the things to do, for I was with kikyo when she practiced the spell." kiade explained.   
  
"I see" Miroku answered.   
  
"ok enough of that can we see her now!?" Shippo interrupted. "Inuyasha is now with her, and you can go in but-" she was cut off wen she saw Shippo rush in the hut. (hehehe) "Kagome! how are y-" Shippo stopped as he seen Inuyasha and Kagome lying down and kissing.   
  
"Shippo?" the both turned there heads at Shippo and blushed. "ahh! ewww you guys are-are- KISSING!!" as Shippo jumped around the hole room.   
  
"Shippo whats wrong!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku rushed in. "aaahh!" Miroku said as he jumped back.   
  
"can you please leave us alone!!" Inuyasha got up and clenched his fists in-front of mirokous face. "a-a-a-sh-shure" Miroku hesitated to say, then pulled Shippo and Sango out of the hut. "ahh im sorry Kagome, but I had to yell he was on my nerve." Inuyasha said softly. "um.. no problem Inuyasha, I understand." she turned on her side and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he sat on a chair next to the bed. "yes Inuyasha?"   
  
"can I lay in bed with you?. you no just to take a nap? ive had a rough day and all-" but he was cut off, as Kagome lifted her head and grabbed Inuyasha, pulled him close, kissed him then put him in bed.   
  
"why would you ask? I mean I no you wouldn't do any thing." Kagome asked as she put her head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket again.   
  
"um.. I dont no, I guess cuss your hurt, and.. im not sure *laugh*" answered Inuyasha softly.   
  
"im tired to, let's go to sleep"   
  
"ok Kagome" with that he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
two hours later:  
  
Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha sleeping. "look at him. his soft skin, does cute little ears, his beautiful face." she thot. he opened his eyes a bit and saw her watching him, then smiled and held her closer to him, and gave her a kiss. "Inuyasha, i.." as she looked in his eyes.   
  
"yeah" he leaned in.   
  
"I think we should get up now"   
  
Inuyasha was disappointed thinking she was gonna say something or do something important (like kiss him, tell him she loves him, tell her she wanted to get married.) "uh" Inuyasha didn't want to get up or for her to get out of bed   
  
(especially when he was with her in bed.)   
  
"im just kidding." Kagome smiled and gave him a long kiss.   
  
"Kagome I love you"   
  
"I love you to" they cuddled up together and fell asleep again.  
  
"why arnt they getting up! I want to see Kagome!" said no other then Shippo.   
  
"when are they going to get through" Shippo asked.   
  
"yes when are they going to get THRU? huh Sango" Miroku asked with a grin on his face, and lifted up his eyebrows, but only got whacked on the head.   
  
"thetas not what there doing!" shouted back Sango.   
  
"or are they?" Miroku mumbled as he rubbed his head, but got another whack on the head.   
  
"OW! now stop! im just saying they might be doing that! It's only the truth!." Miroku shouted at Sango.   
  
"uh.. I guess your right.. sorry." Sango muttered.   
  
"doing what? what are they doing?" Shippo wanted to know.   
  
"uh..let mirokou explain it, since he just loves to talk." Sango said with a smile.   
  
"uh...Shippo...there comes a time when a man-" but again that only got him another whack.   
  
"you cant tell him that!." Sango said in his ear.  
  
"why not?"   
  
"ahhh!, he's just a baby."   
  
"yah I guess so" Miroku said rubbing his head once more.   
  
"Shippo....they might be doing it!" Miroku explained real fast, only as a joke not thinking Shippo would under stand. but he understood alright. and that only got Miroku another 5 whacks on the head, cursing, and a kick in the balls.   
  
"you mean....there...there..inu- and ka-" with that the little Shippo fainted. "I TOLD *wack* YOU! *wack* NOT! *wack* TO! *wack* SAY! *wack* THAT!!!! *WACK!*" Songo yelled at the Mirokou thats head is now 5ft in the ground. Songo ran to Shippo checking if the little guy was ok. "Sippo? Shippo? wake up" As she tap'd his shoulder to wake up. "Mirokou!!!!!!!!!!" Songo yelled at Mirokou, who was still in the ground. "Shippo, are you alright?" Songo asked.   
  
"Songo? is that you?" As the little fox moved his head from side to side.  
  
"yes Shippo, are you ok"  
  
"i think, can i go see Kagome now?" He said as he sat up, and rubig his eyes. "ok we can go to Kagome."   
  
Songo said as she got up, with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"songo?" Mirokou asked, still dizzy and on the ground. "yes Mirokou?"  
  
"are you shure there done yet?" He said with a sly look on his face, then got up and countinued:  
  
"i mean, do you think Inuyasha is a one minute man?" he said with a slight chuckle.Songo blushed and looked at him with a glare and said: "im not shure, im not the one who thinks about those things like somone else i know" With that she started walking towords Kiades. Mirokou mad and left behind.  
  
A/N ok! just to let you no....yes, i did a boo boo, i disobad the rules on ff.net and got kicked off  
  
for a wile. but! hey! i no my wrongs..lol. so read and review! 


	4. Stupid mink!

A/N ok! This is chapther four!! Sorry for the dalay!!! I was real busy!   
  
Ok its real late, im tierd and mad, so if theres any spelling   
  
errors, sorry!....Its late!! forgive my meanes, but...Thats the way i am...  
  
When its late....And.....Your brother wont leave you alone ::crys::  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Oh yah! some peppole who red this chapther before said i made Mirokou and Inuyasha di*!@k heads, so for the record  
  
....I DINT WANT IT TO BE THAT WAY!!! OK!? Thats it thank^-^  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or the gang! I only wish i ownd Mirokou and Inuyashas body's ::sigh:: (lol)  
  
chapther four: stupid monk!!  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!!" Kagome said wile skakeing Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome? what you want im sleeping, go away" Inuyasha replied half asleep, half awake, as he turnd around.  
  
"What!. You want me to go away!?" Quickly Kagome got up and wnet to the other side of the bed that Inuyasha was at.  
  
"Ugh....What?" Inuyasha nurvesly said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"You...You told me to goaway? Why?" Kagome said wile crying.  
  
"Uh...I didn't mean it. I was half asleep." He explained as he looked at Kagome with a wierd look.  
  
"Really?. I don't belive you Inuyasha. A-" Just as she was finishing what she was saying, she felt a arm rap around her waste and puuled her on the bed. Next thng she knew Inuyasha was on top of her and staring in her eyes.  
  
Meanwile Songo had seen them, and just desided to go to kiade and fix dinner. "Kiade? Didn't you needed to eld Kagomes wounds?" Songo asked.  
  
Kiade was just setting there, trying to make a fire. "Yes, i did. But it seems to me Inuyasha and her are busy, and i think it's best that she aint crying or in pain. So as soon as we eat i'll eld her wounds." Kiade said as she slightly tilted her head. She looked at Songo and asked:   
  
"And where is Mirokou?" Songo just bowed down her head, and replied:   
  
"Ugh! I dont know what are we gonna do with him." She sighed and continued.   
  
"He's such a perverd! And he's always thinking...Thinking..."She hesitaded then continued. "He's always thinking thesse 'dirty' things! And he's always 'gropeing' me, he just stoped with Kgome!" She finaly finished and took a deep breath. Kiade just looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"I know that, but thats just the way he is. Ye know better then anyone that no-one is gonna change him." Songo just let out a big sigh. "I guess your right. Now i gotta go and get him so we can go and get dinner." Just as she got up, mirokou walked into the forest. "Hey, Songo." Mirokou said as he gave her a sly look.  
  
"Is Inuyasha and Kagome...Um....Ah.." He stumbled looking for a way to say it, and not upseting   
  
her. More.   
  
"No, Mirokou, there still 'sleeping'" Songo explained. With that said she asked him to help her catch somthing to eat, he agreed and went with her.  
  
The sun was setting, and Kiade had finally started a fire while Sogo and Miroko was getting there dinner.  
  
"Kiade! we're back!" Songo said with a small the a lil laugh. "And, we 'will' eat good. For I have chought us a big fish for dinner."  
  
Mirokou continued, with a big smile and a slight laugh. "Yes, i see you two are getting along better?" Kiade sked with a smile, bye seeing the two happy.  
  
"Umm..Yah....Well." Songo hesitated. "Yes Kiade, we have." Mirokou finished. Kiade nodded and got the fish from Mirokou and went off to cook it.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said nurvesly. What is he doing? he isn't gonna hurt me, he loves me. Right? Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the fear in Kagome. Is she scared of me?... he thought. And said: "Kagome i love you.   
  
And i wont do anything to you that makes you feel bad or worst." Inuyasha said to her softly.  
  
"Im...Im sorry, Inuyasha. Your right." She said softly, as she pulled Inuyasha closer to her and placed a kiss on his lips..  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha. And i always will." With that Inuyasha leand in and shared a passionit kiss with Kagome.  
  
"You want me to get up now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If you want, shure!." She looked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Feh, i guess we should get up, i mean it's only about time. Don't you think?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with eyes closed.  
  
"I guess we could." Kagome said smile, still under Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on, let's get somthing to eat." Inuyasha said as he got up and put out a hand to help up Kagome.  
  
"Yah, im starveing!" Kagome said as se got up.  
  
"I wonder what the old bat made us for breakfest this time." Inuyasha said, with eyes closed as he held Kagomes hand and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha? I dont think we'll be having breakfest." Kagome said, as she saw that it was almost dark out.  
  
"Wha-....Wow? Dark out already?. Feh, no big deal. Come on, we'll go eat dinner with them then" Inuyasha said as he seached for the others  
  
Kagome nodded and wraped her arm around his. When they got to the forest they found Kiade cooking 'fish,' and Mirokou and Songo was talking.  
  
Songo and Mirokou looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Mirokou just looked at Kagome with a sly, freak smile.   
  
"Kagome? How is your wuonds?" Asked Mirokou. "There ok, thanks Mirokou. And how are you?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Im fine. And...." As he turned to look at Inuyasha with a sly look. "...Inuyasha? Hows your wuonds?"  
  
"Feh, they heeld along time ago. And whats with that look, monk!." Inuyasha said as he was in Mirokou's face, wile clunching his fist.  
  
Mirokou just held out a hand to back Inuyasha out of his face, with eyes closed. "...Nothing...I just was wondering how was your's and Kagome's wuonds."  
  
"Yah, ok, im shure" Inuyasha said as he went to set next to Kagome, who was next to Songo. Suddenly Mirokou got that look again and looked at Inuyash and Kagome, again. "And....." Miroku begain, then thought what was he getting himself into. He knew what Songo would do to him. He knew what Inuysha would do to him, and Kagome. He knew he was gonna regret it. But still, being the stubern perv that he was, couldn't hold it in, and still went on.   
  
"I thought.....Your wuonds would of open up......You know....Doing what you two was doing.....Im suprised you to still have your bandeges on.....And the fact that you, Inuyasha, would do somthing like that. Even when Kagome was in this kind of condition...." Mirokou said, then got up and went to inyasha and Kagome, and said: "...I dint think you would do somthing like that to our poor Kagome!! You should be ashamed of your self, Inuyasha!!!" Mirokou finished, as he shook a finger in Inuyasha's face.   
  
Kaome was red in the face, she was embaresd and then yet angry. Inuyasha was mixed with anger, embaresment, and wanting to kill, feelings. Songo got up and reached for her boomarang, and wakced Mirokou 6 times with it in the head.  
  
"Grrr!! You PERVERD!!!! How could you think of somthing like that!!" Kagme said as she got up and standed by Songo, looking at Mirokou as he was on 'in' the ground. Songo turned to Kagome and said:"Kagome.....He always thinks about those things!! You no that!" Kagome looked at Songo and nodded.  
  
Iuyasha got up and pushed Songo and Kagome out of the way, softly. "Oh! Mirokou! You look like your haveing trouble there....Let me help you.....uup!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and picked up Mirokou and threw him 10 ft away. (Even tho he could've threw him ferther, he desided not to. Songo and Kagome would've killed him.) Inuyasha brushed off his hands and said: "Feh!, That outa teacth him!."   
  
Songo and Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and they both let out a big 'sigh' "Good Inuyasha." They both said.   
  
Kiade had just shook her head, and called them to eat.  
  
A/N Ok! not that good but hey! ok i gotta go it's late and...Um  
  
Inuyasha: Hurry up!  
  
Uh....Um.....  
  
Inuyasha: Jenn! get your ass over here! now!  
  
Really! got to go! bye! ::scared:: 


	5. 2 girls and a Inuyasha

A/N OK!!! I know i spelled badly in the last chapther, but hey!! it was 4:00am!!  
  
Ok never mind that. Ok the tittle of the chapther aint what you think so stop with the lemon thoughts!!  
  
Tell me what you think, flames are welcome....I guess. READ and REVIEW!!!! And yes! I still have some spelling errors,  
  
but your just gonna have to deal!  
  
chapther five: 2 girls and a guy.  
  
They all sat down to eat dinner. Even Mirokou. Silence was invited by the gang, everyone was eating quietly. Inuyasha would look at  
  
Kagome and Kagome would smile. Mirokou looked at the two and they gave him a 'stop or a get thrown 20ft away.again.' look .  
  
Songo looked at Mirokou and he gave her a 'ok,ok, i'll back off. Dont bite off my head' look. (lol)  
  
when Inuyasha looked at Kagome he thought: She looks so beautiful when she smiles, i just want to stay with her forever.   
  
I must get Kikyo for what she did to 'my' beautiful Kagome.   
  
When Kagome watched Inuyasha looking at her she thought: He's so cute!.   
  
I love the way he looks right now! I just wanna squeez his cute little ears!.  
  
When Mirokou looked at the two, his little perverted mind thought: :sigh: That lucky sun-of-a-gun! He's to...To selfesh to have a girl like Kagome.  
  
I still want to know....How could Inuyasha and Ka- Ugh! Songo is looking at me!.  
  
When Songo looked at Mirokou, she thought: Ah!!!! Stupid, sick, perv!!! I bet he's probaly thinking about Inuyasha and Kagoem,  
  
in that little sick mind of his! He just cant get it thru his head that they are together and to get out of there bissniess!!!  
  
After they got thru eating they all got up and strechted. Songo and Kagome helped Kiade, to clean up the mess. After that was done the gang sat aruond the fire,  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Songo was sitting on one side, and Mirokou and Shippo one the other.   
  
Inuyasha, had his arms and legs crossed, as he leaned on a log, with eyes closed. As Kagome leaned on inuyashas shoulder. She turned her head to Songo so they can still look at eachother and talk. Songo and Kagome was talking about: what fully happened with Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
Kagome told her everything, but it dint came out easly.  
  
"Songo? im gonna take a swim in the spring, wanna come?" Kagome asked as she got up.  
  
"Umm......" Songo looked aruond to see if Mirokou was there.   
  
"Don't worry Songo....I'll keep an eye on him. You to go have your 'girl' time together. " Inuyasha said with eyes still closed  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" The girls said with smiles on there faces, and they 'both' gave Inuyasha a slight hug. (Yes! even Songo gave him a hug! deal with it! lol)  
  
But Kagome gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. That gave Inuyasha a slight smile on his face, then he got up.  
  
"Ummm....Is it ok if i come with you guys? I mean i wouldn't look or anything, i would be on the other side of you guys....Just to look out for you guys?" Inuyasha said, but new he was gonna get a wack from both Songo and Kagome. Kagome shared the same look of cofustion, with Songo. And then took her a few steps away from Inuyasha, to talk to her in privete. (Even tho she knew Inuyasha could've here them)  
  
"Songo? Can he?...I mean...-" Kagome started but was cut off when she saw Songo looked at he weirdly.  
  
":Sigh: But....But...Kagome? you shure?" Songo replied.  
  
"He would make shure Mirokou wouldn't sneak up on us. And he'd watch out for dees."  
  
"Ok...I guess." Songo said under her breath, then turned aruond to Inuyasha. "Thanks, Songo" Wisperd Kagome.  
  
Hmph! they wuold never! ever! let Inuyasha go with them!   
  
He's just gonna get a 'sit' from Kagome, and a 'wack' from Songo. Mirokou thought.  
  
"Ok! Inuyasha you can come. But just one peack from you......Your dead meat!" Kagome joked. Then had a big smile on her face, so did Songo.  
  
When Mirokou herd 'Ok! Inuyasha' he almost died! What!!! There gonna let him go! Bu-Bu...  
  
They all turned to Mirokou When they saw him acting strange. "Mirokou you ok?" Songo asked. But he just gave her a stupidly 'nod'.  
  
"Ok! Can we go! w wanna go take a bath then go to bed! hurry up you guys!" Kagome said. Pulling Inuyashas and Songos hands.  
  
"Ok! We can go!" Inuyasha and Songo said. Inuyasha carried Songo and Kagome in each arm then went running to the spring.  
  
When they got to the spring, they told Inuyasha to be on the other side. They took of there cloths and went in the spring. They talked about girl stuff,  
  
hair, life, you know....Girl stuff. Poor Inuyasha, he couldn't take any of this 'girl talk' Kagome told him about, but never thougth she ment this!.   
  
Inuyasha sat on the other side of the spring, his back leand againts a rock. His back toword the girls, witch leaveing him faceing the forest.   
  
Feh, dumb girl talk. Can they talk about somthing interesting? Inuyasha thought. Inuyashas ears perked up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Kagome? You really love Inuyasha, don't you?" Asked Songo. Kagome answered with a smile and a nod of the head.  
  
"Did....You and....Inuyasha?" Songo aked nurvesly...   
  
Inuyashas face turned red. I wonder if she would tell the truth?  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself. He quickly shook his head. Of course she wuold! What am i thinking?!  
  
"No!! we din't! You arnt becoming like Mirokou are you?!" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course not! I was just makeing shure!" Songo shouted. Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha then sighed in relef.  
  
"Songo?" Kagome asked. Songo just gave a 'nod' "Do you think Inuyashas cute?" Kagome asked as she just swimed back and forth.  
  
"Um....Well....Umm..." Inuyasha was waiting for the answer, he had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Kinda?" Songo answered. "Ok. Thats fine. How bout Mirokou?" She asked.   
  
"Hehe. Umm...Do YOU think he's cute?" Songo said. as a smirk came apoun her face.   
  
Iuyasha just stood still in shock. Did she? Did she think Mirokou was cute? How could she? And Songo says im 'kinda' cute?   
  
Kagome just swam around, and aruond. She knew Inuyasha was hearing them. But. She told the truth.   
  
"Yes. I do. Kinda." She answered with a weary smile.   
  
"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled. When Inuyasha herd that, he wanted to scream. And he did.   
  
"What do you mean!!" Inuyasha screamed. He got up, turned around, walked wear the girls was, and gave Kagome and Songo a death look.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" They both screamed on top of there loungs. Inuyasha nuurvesly tryd to cover up with a lame story, but only made it worst.   
  
"Inuyasha!! get away!!" Kagome screamed, covering her chest. "Now!!!" Finished songo. Also covering her chest.   
  
He triped how nurves he was and tryd to get up. He just keped on looking towords them and trying to get up,   
  
and at the same time saying: "I...Um...S-sorry." He finaly got away from that spot ans went back wear he was sitting in the first place.  
  
A/N ok! sorry about me being mean it's just that.....I've bin haveing thesse weird dreams lately-  
  
Inuyasha: (sly look) What about?  
  
Ummm....Inuyasha? What are you doing up so late?  
  
Inuyasha: I cant sleep! Now answer!  
  
Well...Ummm.....About you and Mirokou! There. happy!! (hope he dint hear me)  
  
Mirokou: someone called?  
  
Songo: No! Jen is just haveing dreams about you and Inuyasha.  
  
Mirokou, Inuyasha: What!!!!!  
  
OooOooO Thanks alot Songo!!  
  
Songo: Sorry  
  
Mirokou: ::Walks up to jenn putting a arm around her:: OF! curse! your gonna have dreams about me!  
  
after what we do its natural!  
  
Songo: ::stares:: What do you too do?  
  
He thinks we do "somthing" NOOOOO such thing! even ask my readers ::glares at readers::  
  
Inuyasha: We'll ask amber p. Amber!!! come here!!  
  
Amber: ::rubs eyes:: WHAT!!  
  
Songo: does Jen and Mirokou do anything together?  
  
Jenn: ::glares at amber::  
  
Amber: Ummm.....NO!...:caugh caugh::  
  
WHATEVER!!! just read and review please. And i'll update! ::wospers::  
  
I've bin haveing thesse weird dreams bout Inuyasha....And lets just say...I dont get ebuogh sleep.  
  
Inuyasha: HA! i told shes have dreams about me!  
  
Damm that hearing!!  
  
Inuyasha: Whats wrng Jenn? ::grabs jen in arms:: Do you want me to make your dreams come true?  
  
::kisses Jenn::  
  
I.....I.....I...OK! Bye guys! 


	6. Bad news, Good idea

A/N Hey guys! Im soooo sorry i havent updated! It's just that my pc was broke, and i wanted to make   
  
this a long chapther. I hope you guys like it! RnR PLEASE!  
  
P.S. Kikyo can see Inuyasha and Kagome When she wants. It has to do with the whole   
  
spell/ prestis thing.  
  
Chapther six: Bad news, good idea.  
  
"I knew Inuyasha couldn't hold it in. Hmph! Going with them to protect them. Yah right" Mirokou Laughed, then sighed.  
  
He herd the scream and thought Inuyasha had peeked at the girls. And was happy about that thought. His perverted mind drifted off in the thoughts,  
  
the thoughts of what would happen if he was 'in' the hot spring with Songo and Kagome. (Im not writeing what he thinks...Hes perverted!...Its Mirokou!)   
  
Inuyasha and the girls was walking back to the fire. Mirokou glared at them, Inuyasha just growled; Kagome and Songo just let out a big 'Hmph!  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are 'you' wet?" Mirokou asked with a perverted look. "Shut it!" Kagome and Songo answerd, then went in Kiades hut. Leaveing a mad Inuyasha and a noisy Mirokou By the fire.   
  
"Inuyasha? We can't keep being mad at eachother you know?" Mirokuo told him.   
  
"Yah, i know that." Inuyasha replied. "So no more arguments, it messes up when we're fighting, or looking for the Jewl Shard."  
  
"I know what you mean, well im going to sleep."   
  
"Keep a eye out on the girls, incase i fall-a-sleep." Inuyasha said as he jumped in his tree.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, i'll keep a eye on the girls" He mutterd as he pulled the covers over him.  
  
Mirokou sat up, "Inuyasha" He wisperd. He's asleep. He thought with a clever smile. He said to watch over the girls, Incase he falls asleep.  
  
Mirokou got up and went a couple of steps toward the hut. . "Im not doing anything but what Inuyasha wanted me to do."  
  
"And just where you think your going, monk?" Inuyasha said from the tree  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha.....I thought you was sleeping and um..." Mirokou nurvesly said. He came to the tree and loked up at Inuyasha.  
  
" I can see that, Now go back to bed you perverd!" Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"But what if you fall asleep again?" Mirokou asked. Inuyasha jumped down in front of him, "I'll make shure i wont. Now go to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha said as he pointed to Mirokous' bed." (A/N When i say bed, you know what i mean, Right?) With hat Inuyasha jumped back in his tree.  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha..." Mirokou said then walked back to his bed, "Dog boy." He mutterd.  
  
"I herd that.....MONK!" Inuyasha yelled. "Heh, heh." Mirokou said, as a sweat drop came (anime)  
  
It was the middle of the night and Kagome was tossing and turning, Her wounds was hurting. She moaned with pain: "Ow! damm that Kikyo!" She tossed some more. Inuyasha herd her and went over to check on her. "Kagome?" He asked as he went into the hut. "Oh, Inuyahsa, Whats wrong?'  
  
She said. "Know the thing is, whats wrong with you? Are you ok?" He said as he sat next to her. "Im fine..." Kagome said, she tryd to smile a little  
  
It was hard from the pain, but when she looked at Inuyasha she kinda forgot about it. (A/N I know its cheesy. Dont bite my heaad off!) She pulled his arm and pulled him closer. "...Now that im with you.." She then pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
"Mmm, i love you Inuyasha." She said with a smile and giggled. "So do i. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said then leaned in for another kiss.  
  
He pulled away slowly and smiled at her, "You know that your beautiful. I thought about that all night." Kagome then giggled and said: "Do you   
  
know that you looked so cute tonight." Kagome then kissed him again. It was a long passiont kiss.   
  
Meanwile at Narakos castle:  
  
"I said she'll die and that she will, I will kill her!" Kikyo said. Kikyo begain laughing. Evilly. Now Inuyahsa will be in hell, and after im thru here  
  
i'll be with him forever. Just like it was going to be, Me and him together. Kikyo thought with sadness on her face. But still an empty clay body, that loves.   
  
She took out a bowl, She laughed evilly, the kind of laugh that gives you chills up and down your spine. "Kikyo? May i ask whats so funny?" Narakou   
  
asked as he sat in the door way. "The fact that i will have what i want." She said as she mixed somthing into the bowl.   
  
"And what is that?" Narakou asked as walked into the room.   
  
She laughed again, "The fact that i will kill that stupid girl and have Inuyasha." She then sarownded the bowl with beeds and powder.  
  
"Oh? You came up with a plane already?" Narakou asked as he sat behind her.  
  
She laughed again, "Why, no, my dear Narakou."  
  
"Then?" Narakou answerd, confused.  
  
"Why, the dream spell i placed on her."  
  
"Yes, i know, it didn't work!" Narakou was getting angry, he wanted to know.  
  
"The hole i gave her; The one in her back." She laughed again.  
  
"What? Can you answer me clearly women!?" He yelled.  
  
"You'll see."   
  
Long as im alive that stuid girl will be in pain, pain, that'll get so horrible she might die! Oh, my. She laughed again with those thoughts.  
  
He ended the kiss softly, "You shoud get some sleep." He smiled. "Inuyasha? Can you sleep here with me?" She siad with puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course, whatever you want." He then slightly kissed her forhead and lay down next to her. Kagome fell asleep with a smile.   
  
A little after that Inuyasha felt Kagome tossing again. He sat up and looked at her. He saw her with clunched fists, eyes closed tight, and sweating.   
  
"Kagome whats wrong?!" He said, but loud enough not to wake the others. "..Inuyasha" Kagome said then flinched at the pain. "Let me get Kiade!"   
  
Inuyasha said then went to wake up Kiade.  
  
"Kiade!" He yelled.   
  
"Huh? Inuyahsa? Do ye no what time it is?" Kade asked as she looked at Inuyasha in a grumpy way.   
  
Inuyasha Growled and panicly said: "Theres somthing wrong with Kagome! Hurry!" He grabbed Kiade by the arm and draged her towards Kagome.  
  
Kiade was worried, when she got there she found Kagome sweating and was in a lot of pain. "Oh my!" Yelled Kiade, wakeing up Mirokou and Songo.  
  
This is bad! Thought Kiade. This is what i feard. Oh Kikyo, why must ye do this kind of things to this poor child. With that she had a worried   
  
look on her face and sat next to Kagome. When Inuyasha saw the look on Kiade's face he knew somthing was wrong. "Kiade? What's wrong?"   
  
Asked Inuyasha, with concern (cant spell) in his voice. Kiade bowed down her head and sighed.   
  
. "It's what i feared." Kiade answerd, "The spell my sister Kikyo placed on Kagome is still bothering her."   
  
"What?! You mean she's haveing one of those nightmires again!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No, not a dream. But the spell infected her body, the hole in her back that Kikyo gave her....And...." Kiade hesitated.   
  
"Tell me!" Inuyasha screamed at Kiade.   
  
".....As long as Kikyo is alive Kagome would be in this kind of condition,(cant spell)" She looked at Inuyasha and continued: "Kikyo must die in order for Kagome to live." She bowed her head for a few moments, then got up to get some wet towles for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. I must kill Kikyo! But...no! Inuyasha thought, No! No but's about it! She must pay for what she's done! Inuyasha  
  
clunched his fits and 'grrd' "Inuyasha? Is somting wrong?" Asked Mirokou as he seen the look on his face. Inuyasha just looked at him and said: "Nothing. But   
  
im leaving." He then got up.   
  
"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Asked Songo.  
  
"Im going to kill kikyo." He said plane out.  
  
"Inuyasha! Ye must not go!" Kiade yelled as she came back with the towles.  
  
"What?! Why not?" He snaped quickly.  
  
"Ye can not kill her on your own. And Narakou is a problem, she is with him." Kiade said as she brushed the towles over Kagome.  
  
"So?! I can take her, She's just a worthless Bitch!" He screamed then turned to walk out of the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome wisperd. Inuyasha stoped as she spoke. He went to sit next to her. "Yes, Kagome?" He said softly.  
  
"...Can we be alone for a few minutes..please..." Kagome said, still: In pain, eyes closed, Sweating. Inuyasha looked at everyone. His eyes was full of sadness,   
  
but still looked like he was about to kill if no-one did what he wanted them to; Leave The hut!.  
  
Everyone just 'nodded' and left the hut quietly. "What is it Kagome?" He asked as he looked at her and held her hand..  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong with me? Theres so much pain, " She begain to cry, "Inuyasha, What's wrong?" She asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to tell her about Kikyo and the spell and junk. He didn't want her to know that he was going to kill her. I can't let her know. I can't just tell her im killing Kikyo....Killing her to save herself. Inuyasha knew that Kagome couldn't bare knowing that Inuyasha was going to kill Kikyo for one reason; to save her. She wouldn't take it.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked again. "Kiade says it's...." Inuyasha hesitated. He was thinking what to say. "She says somthing must have bit you, like a bug.."   
  
Inuyasha knew how lame his story was, but Kagome beleaved it. She was into much pain.  
  
"Inuyasha...Stay with me." She said then pulled him down next to her by his arm. "I love you" She said as she barried her face into his chest. "I love you too" He replied, almost haert broken. He knew the pain she was going thru, he had to kill Kikyo.  
  
Dawn came up, And so did Inuyasha. He was getting ready to leave, to go find and kill Kikyo. Mirokuo, Songo, Shippo, and Kiade was sleeping. They came back in the hut after Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her cheeck and got up and walked out the hut.   
  
"Inuyahsa" Inuyahsa turned around to find Mirokou standing there. "What is it?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Let me come with you." Mirokou said as he steped toward Inuyasha.  
  
"No, you can't come" Inuyahsa answerd.  
  
"Well, i am. You can't go on your own." Mirokou told Inuyahsa, with eyes closed and a series look.  
  
"Feh, Whatever. But we gotta hurry." Inuyasha said as he begain to run thru the forest.  
  
"And why is that?" Mirokou asked, trying to keep up.  
  
"I don't want Kagome to know where im going." He said as he turned his head to look at Mirokou. Mirokou answerd with a 'nod'. They was on there way to  
  
find Kikyo. Hang on Kagome, i wont let anything happen to you. Thought Inuyasha then ran faster.  
  
Later on, Songo wook up and found Kagome tossing and sweating again. She got the towles and sat next to Kagome.   
  
Pure Kagome. She's in so much pain. please be alright. Songo thought. She was very wrried about Kagome, Se was like the sister she never had.  
  
Kagome turned on her side, she felt somthing. "Inuyasha?" She barely said. "no, It's Songo. How are you feeling?' Songo asked. Kagome  
  
opend her eyes to see Songo. "Not to good, my body hurts." Kagome said. Songo Got up and said: "I think i can mix up some herbs for you, they might make you feel a little better." She then got up. "You know witch kind of herbs are witch?"  
  
"Yah, but only some." Replied Songo.  
  
"I didn't knew that. Where did you get the time?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, sometimes whe my father or my little brother used to get sick and stuff, i would help the girls from are village find herbs" Songo answerd   
  
with a smile.  
  
"Wow, that's a good thing. I mean, kowing about herbs, you never know when someone is sick or somthig and need them." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, im going to get some, i'll be right back ok?" Songo asked as she took Keylala along. "Ok" Answerd Kagome and tryd to fall asleep.  
  
Kagome was feeling a little better then erlier. Songo and Keylala hadn't came back yet, and Kagome couldn't fall back to sleep.   
  
She waoted and waited. I hope Songo's alright. But she haves Keylala with her, so im shure she'll be ok. Thought Kagome,  
  
I hope she hurrys', im starting to feel pai again. Kagome was sweating once again, and her head hurted. Badly.   
  
Songo walked in, "Hey! Im ba-" Songo was interopted when she saw Kagome sweating and clutchinh her fists from pain. "Hang on Kagome!"   
  
songo screamed as she quickly mixed the herbs. Kiade herd the oise and got up, "Whats wrong?" Kiade gasped when she saw Kagome like that.  
  
"Kiade! Help me with this!" Songo shouted as she gave the rest of the herbs to Kiade. Kiade mixed the herbs, as so did Songo.   
  
They put one mixture in her mouth, and the other on her face. "Kiade, this should ease her pain, right?" Songo asked quietly. "Ie, it should, but   
  
not that much." Kiade answerd. Kagomes fever came down, she had stoped sweating, and she was asleep again.  
  
"Songo, Mirokou and Inuyasha went to fnd Kikyo, am i right?" Kiade asked Songo.  
  
"I guess. They wasnt here when i awoke." Songo answerd.   
  
"Can ye stay here with Kagome? I have to tend to the village." Kiade asked as she got up.  
  
"Yes, i'll take care of her wile yur gone." Songo said.  
  
Kiade walked to the door way, "And remember, ye can not tell Kagome about Inuyasha leaveing to find Kikyo."   
  
"Uh....Ok, i understand i wont." Songo nodded her head.  
  
Kiade walked out of the hut and Songo was setting next to Kagome. A little later Kagome Woke up. "Hey! How you doing?" Asked Songo with a smile.  
  
"Better, i guess." Kagome said with a slight smile.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Songo? Where is everyone?" Kagome asked with a couirse face.  
  
"Um...They went into the vilage." Songo was trembling, what if KAgome didn't beleave her?  
  
"Ok, but why?"   
  
"They had to...Um...."  
  
"Songo?" Kagome said with a stern face.  
  
"They went with Kiade to the village, to see somthing about a sick girl, or somthing." Songo said nurvesly.  
  
Kagme glared at Songo: "But why did they go if a girl was sick?"  
  
"Mirokou thought she might be posessed, and Inuyasha went in case of any demons."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Alright" she said under her breath, then lay back down.   
  
Oh Kagome, what am i going to do with you. Thought Songo, Your soon going to aske about Inuyasha when he dosen't get back from the   
  
'village' . Songo let out a big sigh.  
  
Inuyasha and Mirokou was walking thru the forest, They was close to Narakous castle. From what Inuyashas noise can sense that is.  
  
"Inuyasha," Mirokou said as he stoped walking. "Can we stop for a few minutes? Im tierd."  
  
Inuyashas ears twitched, he stopted walking and turnd around, "What!? I need to find Kikyo! Today! Now!" He then turned back around and started walking again.  
  
"Fine." Mirokou said under his breath. He was tierd, he wanted to rest, but nooooo.  
  
I smell Kikyos sent. Inuyasha thought, We're getting closer, Narakous' with her also. With that Inuyasha run, We need to Kill Kikyo!  
  
Mirokou ran as he saw Inuyasha pick up the paste. They came to a hill; From top of the hill you could see Narakos castle. "There it is," Mirokou   
  
said. "Come on." Inuyahsa Said as he started walking.  
  
Kikyo sat there, thinking that Kagome was dead. She laughed a evil laugh. Now, my Inuyasha will be with me. She sensed Inuyasha comeing.  
  
"Kikyo," Narakou said as he sat near the window  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know that Inuyasha will come?" He asked then looked at her.  
  
"Yes, my dear, sweet Inuyasha is comeing to me." Kikyo said with a smile on.  
  
"Do you know that Inuyasha will come; He will come to kill you;" He got up and walked toward Kikyo, "He will come to kill you once   
  
he finds out that his little girlfriend is in danger, And knows that that danger is coused by you." He then glared at Kikyo.  
  
"NO!" Kikyo yelled then got up, "He dosent no its me! He isn't comeing to kill me! He....He.." Kikyo hesitated, then turnd away, "He dose not love   
  
anyone else but me." She then fell to her knees, and tears rolled down her face.   
  
Narakou came in-front of her, "Then why is he comeing? To hold you in his arms and tell you he loves you?" Narakou looked down at her,  
  
"As much as i hate Inuyasha, i cant blame him. I don't see why would anyone would want a women with a evil mind. Heh, that's not up to me tho. Thats why he's comeing. Right? To hold you in his arms?" Narakou smirked and then walked away. 'Can Narakou be right?' Kikyo thought as more tears came down her face,  
  
'Inuyasha....'  
  
A/N Ok! THat was it! for now. I wrote it difrent but, my pc shuted down and i did'nt save it.  
  
So you got what ya got! I don't mean to sound mean.   
  
Well, PlEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! READ AND REVEIW!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you! 


End file.
